Lovers fate
by Artemis450
Summary: After Kagome's world fell apart the one person that would seem like the last person to help her is the only one there for her when she needs help the most. rated M of lemons in later chapter hope you like it. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own InuYasha and I am not making any money from this so enjoy

The meeting and the ending

I was running wild through the trees trying to get as far away from here as I could get I can't believe I feal for his lies again but now I can't go home I just I last long till I can get to Sango and Miroku. I had to stop my body would not like me go any further so I went to look for a place to rest. As I did I ran in to someone I never wanted to I came to a clearing and when i broke through the tree line I came face to face with Sesshoumaru, Rin, AhUn, and the toad thing. Sesshoumaru just looked at me with him cold. It was then that I remember that I most look really bad from my run through the forests. Rin was the first to came to me she looked up at me and smiled at me

"Kagome you can to see Rin! Rin is so happy!!" then she looked at the rest of me and the smile went down just a little "Kagome are you ok you are all dirty and bleeding where is the others that are all ways with you?" I put on a smile and looked down at her

"O the others…are….at the villages with Kiada ok and I fell down on the in the forests k I'm just fine." And that was good for her she went right back to the smiling little girl we all loved. But my happiness was short lived when I looked back at Sesshoumaru he knew I was lying so I looked back at Rin "Rin I have to go ok but I'm sure we will see more of each other well bye."

"Ok Rin hopes next time you can play with Rin Bye Kagome!" and with that she ran to the two headed dragon that too was looking at me it was like he knew I was in trouble. But one of his heads turned to Sesshoumaru who look at it for a second and back at me but this time his eyes was softer it was really quite through all of this so when I heard the roar I knew he knew I left and ran my heart stopped when I knew he was coming for me and it would lead him here to where Rin was I was so in to my mind that I fell to note that Sesshoumaru was right in front till he spoke

"You will not go any were till you tell this Sesshoumaru why you look scared what happen?" I looked up in his eyes and I saw everything he would not let on his face and before I could stop myself I told him

"I'm running away from InuYasha and I'm so sorry I lead him here but I have to get out of here before he gets me please just let me go!" I had tears coming to my eyes just thinking of what he did.

"Were will you go? He will find you any were you are you know that." His eyes were softer now then I have ever seen them and again I told him without waiting

"Too Sango she will help but I will never make it there…if not for InuYasha then another demon." I was crying all out now it was hopeless and I was all alone maybe I was meant to die all the roads I see end up there man I have never wanted my mom more than I do right now. As I was walling in my sadness I felt a hand on my face and it took a couple of blinks to see who it was and as I looked at the person that went to that hand to say I was a little shocked was a BIG under stament.

"If this Sesshoumaru take you to your friend will you tell this Sesshoumaru what happen to you and that _HALF_ brother of mine?" ok now I was sure I had lost my mind but I was not the one to look a gift hours in the mouth

"Yes I will tell you anything you want to know just get me too Sango." he nodded his head and picked me up and before I knew we was in the sky I let out a little squeak and I swear I heard him chuckle at me. We was in the sky for a little over a hour before he looked at me for the answers that he wanted so that is wait I did was tell him

~~~~Flashback~~~~

It's been 2years that we beat Naraku and Sango, Miroku was at the slayer village with a happy family. Shippo went to tarn with some fox demons now that he was that age and me and InuYasha was now in a little relanship and it was going good till one night I saw sole stillers in the sky and InuYasha no were to be found it was then I knew where he was and I prayed I was wrong because if I was right this was it I was done with the lying dog. I went to the god tree and sure enough there he was in the arms of the dead bitch (sorry but i just don't like her) and I did not cry or feel sad nope but I felt man as hell and the longer I looked at him the madder I got and there was one thing I was not going to do and that was just leave or stay here and watch. With that in mind I walked out from behind the tree and cleared my throat InuYasha jumped 5 feet in the air and away from Kikyo and looked at me with a socked face and I let a cold laugh out that sent shivers down there spin and now that I am a trained Miko and tin times stronger than Kikyo I was more the able to hold my own. Both of them was looking at me like they was waiting for a brake down and for me to start crying and run away but not this time I fixed my eyes on InuYasha.

"Ok will seances you two have nothing to say I will talk. Now dear you InuYasha after everything I have done for you this is what you do for me! Run off to this dead bitch ever changes you get well you know what you can have her I'm done with you." I turned to the bitch that have tried to take everything from me and gave a colder then hell smile that would have sent a chill down Sesshoumaru's spin.

"and for you the next time I see you again after this I will kill you and take the rest of my sole back well I hope you too will be happy with each other because I will never lay eyes on you two again if I can help it have a nice life or what's lift of it" and this with that I walk away leaving a pissed dead bitch and a still shocked looking half-demon.

When I came back to the village the Kiadas hut when I walk in she already had everything I would need to be on the road I looked at her and let some tiers slide down my face. I walked up to her and gave her a big hug "thanks grams I love you so much but I can't do this anymore I'm done with him all of him I'm starting to hate him and I don't want to hate anyone even if they did it to their self I will try to come and see you ok I see you later."

She hugged me just as hard "I am proud of ye child know you can look for the man that is worth ye time and I know ye will find someone ye are too lovely to stay alone be safe and do not fear of InuYasha I will keep him at bay but I worn ye child for he will come for ye and ye knows it"

She was right "now long can you keep him at bay?"

"Three days the most so thy, to get as far from here by then ok. But we're will ye go?"

I looked off for a little and then it came to me and with a smile "Sango she will help and then I don't know after that but I will send you up dates ok see ya." And with that I ran from the village and the only home I ever knew here just before I was clear of the village I felt someone grab my heir and I fell to the floor and I look to see InuYasha had a nice grip on it and the look in his eyes told me that he was not happy with any of this and I found it funny that he was pissed for being told off when he was the one in the wrong so I looked at him with no emotion on my face

"o did you need something _dog_ because I have to go so let's make this quick ok" I spat at him with so much vemon that he took a step back before he let go of my heir and picked me up very rough and pined me to a tree.

"And were in the hell are you going wench I did not tell you can't go any were and what was that by the god tree huh?"

"Slow as ever InuYasha I don't need to ask you a damn thing and that by the god tree was me telling you and the clay bitch to go to hell!! So get off of me you asshole!!!" he took two steps back and I took this chance went to run but I got a foot or two away from him before he grabbed me and at this point I just wanted to get away from him so I turned to him and knocked him out with the bow in my hand and as soon as he let go I was out of there.

~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~

Sesshoumaru looked at me like he wanted to laugh well he didn't do that but there on his lips was a smile and one never saw was there now in it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw

"After your friends what are you going to do if this Sesshoumaru may ask?"

"You know I have no clue I know I don't want to stay there forever but I have no were else to go and nothing to do." I let out a big sigh I had nothing to do or a place to go man sometime my life sucks.

"Well you are more than welcome to come with this Sesshoumaru if you want. Rin needs someone that could be there for her when I am not and she likes you so this Sesshoumaru does not see anything wrong with it if that is what you want." Ok now I know I lost my mind Sesshohmaru thee grate Lord Sesshoumaru of the west was asking if I would like to come with him and the others.

It did not take me long to make up my mind I mean I loved Rin and she liked me so I did not see a down "ok that sound like a good plan but I still want to see Sango she needs to know what's going on with me and dog face…sorry." I said to him not wanting to get him mad but the smile just came back and the rest of the trip was quite.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own InuYasha

Seeing old friends and making new ones

I think I feel asleep on the way to see Sango and Miroku because I was being woke up by Sesshoumaru saying that we was there and as we landed Sango came running out ready for a fight. But when she saw us she froze and just was looking at me like I was a ghost and then I remembered that Sesshoumaru was right behind me so I think I had some explaining to do and it was the that she snapped out of the shock and can running to me. I jumped in her arms and I felt safe for the second time to day.

"_Wait did a just feel that it was the second time why would it… o no, no, no, no, no I can't feel that safe with Sesshoumaru…could I" _this is what I was screaming at myself till Sango started to talk (well more like scream but you get it )

"Kagome what happen to you and why are you with Sesshoumaru? Where is InuYasha? Why is he not here with you? Is anyone hurt in the village? What…" Miroku cut her off and that was the first time saw him.

"Sango love give them a chance to answer you before you ask other questions ok." She nodded and looked at me so we went in the hut and I told then everything how I found InuYasha with Kikyo and what I told them and they all got a kick out of the even Sesshoumaru smiled again and chuckled. That shocked them that Sesshoumaru was showing any emotion at all. So the time I was done with felling them in we had a pissed Miroku and an even more pissed off Sango.

"I swear the next time I see him I am going to kill the no good dog and him clay bitch." Then she stop and looked at me "Kagome why didn't you just purify there asses we all know you are strong enough to do it and more?"

I looked at her with a big smile "I know but they don't they think I am still weak and that how I want it to stay ok." All of them seem to see my point and smiled at that.

We all got ready for bed Sango, Rin, and me went to the hot strings near the village. After we were all clean Sango gave me some clothes that I gave her for went I needed a quick jet away from InuYasha and I came here. So I put on the miko clothes (but they were blue and white ok) and went and lay on the bed mat that Sango had set out for me. As I just got in a light sleep I felt someone tap me on the shoulder when I opened my eyes I saw Rin crying from a bad dream I guess so I opened my arms and let her craw into them. After she got settled we went to sleep very quickly not paying minded to the golden eyes that was looking at us with a soften expression in them.

Sessy POV

I heard Rin crying again but nothing I did seem to help but as she got up and went over to the miko that was in a light slumber. Rin taped her on her arm and the miko opened her blue eyes and looked at Rin then she open her arms for the girl, Rin went in them quick and seemed to settle down in the miko arms the way I never seen her do for anyone other than me for some reason I was happy for it.

"_Mate"_

"**What…o no not you again!"**

"_Yesss me and she is mate I want her give me her!!"_

"**For once we see eye to eye I want her too but we have to wait for when she is ready and that is not now not with the mutt after her."**

"_No let mutt take mate of I will have to come out to get mate back keep mate and pup safe!"_

"**I do not plan on letting the hafe-breed any were near her of Rin and if he tries I will kill him with my hands ok."**

I felt my beast jumping with joy as I watch the woman I planned to make my mate and my pup sleep like they have been doing this for years and not even a day. It was then that if anyone went to harm them I would kill them myself and would love ever second of it. It was with that I went in a light sleep with my ears on high alert.

End Sessy POV

I woke when someone tapping on my shoulders and I opened my eyes to see Sango. She looked worried so I got up slow so I did not wake Rin who was sleeping like a rock. As we walked out of the hut I saw Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Kohaku all waiting outside for us and that is when I knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked in a calm and strong voice and then I felt it. It was a horde of demons and they were coming here. I looked at everyone with a pined look.

"What is it Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he saw the pain in my blue eyes and was starting to worry.

"I'm so sorry Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku the demons are here for me and you know why it's the Shinkon no Tama."

"But I saw it vanish after we killed Naraku and you picked it up!" Sango was looking at me like I was crazy. I sighed

"Well you did see it vanish but it's not gone it is right in front of you." I keep my voice calm

"_**It's time that you told them little one."**_ The voice was soft and caring like she was hugging me

"_But what will they think of me when I do you saw how InuYasha acted when I told him."_

"_**Yes I did but they are not InuYasha now are they."**_

"_No….ok I see your point I will tell them and I hope your right about this __Midoriko."_

"_**So am I young one you need your friends for the path you are on."**_ And so I turned to my friends just as I picked up Kagura's, Kanna's, and Hakudoshis's presents I the trees

"Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshis come on out I know you're here and I think it's time you joined us don't you think." I called out for them and they came and stood right next to me we looked at one another and nodded all but Kanna she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

When I looked back to the others they all was shocked well not Sesshoumaru.

"Yo been awhile." Kagura said to Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku

"What in the 7 hells in going on here and why are they here!!" Sango road and getting ready to spring

This is when I put myself in front of them I look at her with kindness and pain and it took her off grad.

"They are here to help me with the Shikon no Tama and they have been they are never too far from me we have become friends."

Thank for reading and please review till next time


	3. Chapter 3

The strength of friendship

_Last Time_

"_Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshis come on out I know you're here and I think it's time you joined us don't you think." I called out for them and they came and stood right next to me we looked at one another and nodded all but Kanna she ran up to me and gave me a hug._

_When I looked back to the others they all was shocked well not Sesshoumaru._

"_Yo been awhile." Kagura said to Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku_

"_What in the 7 hells in going on here and why are they here!!" Sango road and getting ready to spring_

_This is when I put myself in front of them I look at her with kindness and pain and it took her off grad._

"_They are here to help me with the Shikon no Tama and they have been they are never too far from me we have become friends."_

Now

It was quiet for ten minuets then all hell broke loose my three friends started yelling at me saying that I lost my mind and the more they yelled the more they started too acted like InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru was the only one that said nothing and just stared at me the moment he saw tears come to my eyes he let a roar out and that shut everyone up fast.

We all looked at him and his eyes were a little red that made Kagura and Hakudoshis jump in front of me as I put Kanna behind me. I did not know why he was so mad that his beast was coming out but I did not want Kanna to be hurt she was like a daughter and if it came to it I will do what I need to.

But he spun around to face Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku with his fangs bared "do you know who you sound like yelling at her like that and telling her that she is out of her mind and you wander why she keep this from you the next one that say anything like that to her I will kill with my own hands am I clear."

They all nodded there heads. I was scared now and I just wanted to crawl in a hole and hide but that was not going to happen anytime soon so with a sigh I told them.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

We just killed Naraku and I was looking for the Shikon when Kanna popped up right in front of me with the Shikon in her hands that she healed out to me so I took it and as soon as the Shikon came in contacted with me a bright light came from it when it was gone there was a women there she smiled at me with love and kindness that I have never seen in one person.

"Hello young one I have seen everything that you have been this to get this jewel and now you have a very hard choice to make,"

And she did look sad so I knew that this had something to do with the jewel and that I was not going to like it so I did the only thing I could and just nodded.

She gave a nod and sighed but she keep the sad look and now I was getting scared I mean this was Midoriko the creater of the Shikon no Tama and can purify a demon with one touch she was the one that I could see was always happy and confident but not now.

"Well I have been told to try and put you on a road that will never end for you but I care for you too much young one to do that and I will under stand if you choose to not to."

"Well what is it you ask of me Midoriko I will do my best to see to it."

She smiled at me but it did not last long before it too turned sad.

"The tasked that is asked of you is that you become the jewel and protect it for all time but you will not be alone you will be aloud to have 8 and a mate to be with you."

"Wait!! Hold up and rewind you want me to become THE JEWEL!?"

"Yes you will be the jewel in all ways but your body will change to hold the new power that will be given to you by the kami's and one more thing they said the InuYasha cane not be one of the people that can be given the gift of eternal life for he will not always be there for you little one so please be safe around him."

"What InuYasha…wait what…then who am I going to get then I would never ask Sango and Miroku to give up there life that they just now got back and I have no one else."

There was silence and then Kagure and Hakudoshis walked out in the open and Kanna pulled on my miko outfit that I was in. I looked over to her she look like she was thinking hard about something and then she looked at the others and they nodded at her.

"I know you have no reason for you to trust us Kagome but now that Naraku is no more we have no reason to fight you anymore and we have nothing because no one will have us around for the fact that we had to work for Naraku."

She looked like she wanted to cry I went to her and gave her a hug that she gladly returned and I felt her start crying so I held her closer.

"It's ok Kanna I know you had no other option then do as he said and I hold no hard feelings to any of you…but I know what I am doing and what I will give up in when I do. But you three have a chance at a life. Kagure you wanted freedom and you have it if you do this that freedom it gone. You will be bound to me for the end of time and there will be no turning back."

She smiled at me and walked over to me slow so she did not scare me and she gave me a hug, I was shocked but I returned the hug.

"You are the only reason I have this freedom and for you I will do anything that would help you. I owe you that much."

Hakudoshis was quiet through all of this and I wanted to know was he was thinking about this and after Kagure and Kanna let me go from the hug they had me in. I turned to him.

"And what do you this about all of this I mean you are the one that was the closes to him and you have his heart, I don't have to tell you that Kikyo wants me dead so the rest of the soul will go to hers could you kill her if it came down to it?"

He looked at me and then a smile came to his face and for once it was not scary to see.

"Well that is why I'm in when you killed Naraku this heart became truly mine and I feel nothing for the clay pot but disgust and that is all I will feel for her."

And with that I turned back to Midoriko and she was back to the woman I have came to know and think as a mother.

"There is one other thing you most know young one is the once you do this you will have to stay here in this time and never see your family on the other side till you live till the time and for that I'm so sorry but that is how it has to be ok."

Now this was the hardest this I have ever had to do I would have to wait 500 years to see my family but the Shikon will never fall in this situation again and I am the garden, to save someone from this life I know what to do.

"Ok I know but to keep the Shikon out of places like this and to save someone else from this fate I will become the Shikon no Tama and garden for ever, also I would like Kagure, Kanna, and Hakudoshis to be in this with me ok."

She smiled and nodded to all of us.

"I will also be with you in this young one as I been all this time I will be to you like what a beast is to a demon."

I nodded to her and I felt better that she was still going to be with me and I still can talk to her even no one knows I cane do that.

"Ok you ready for this. And here we go."

With that she came over to Kanna chanting in the old language and she started to glow a soft green and she was done. Then she went to Kagure and did the same she started to glow a bight red and then she was done. Next was Hakudoshis he was glowing a yellow and was done. Then she turned to me but she walked right up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Don't be scared little one I will always be here for you and I will help you anyway I can you are the daughter I was never able to have."

"Midoriko how could I be scared when I have you with me. As long as there are you with me I will never be and I trust you ok…so let's get this over with ok."

She smiled at me and nodded then she started chanting in an older language and I started glowing a soft blue and then it started to grow brighter and brighter till the people on the out side had to look away and then it was over.

"Wow Kagome you look pretty."

Kanna said as they all looked back around to me. Kanna and Kagure had smiles on there faces and Hakudoshis was in awe. Then I looked at Midoriko and she smiled and turned to a mirror so I can see what I looked like.

As I looked in it and at the woman in it I never seen someone so beautiful in my life she was 5'9 and slim but not to much and her heir was all the way to the bottom of her but and as black as night. She was felled out in all the right places. But it was her eyes that were the most beautiful of all they was a sapphire blue with silver so bight that they were not lost in the blue. She was I all the word beautiful and now I know that she was me.

"How am I going to explain this to them I don't want to tell them the truth not now anyway"

"I will hide your true form till you want to tell them little one."

"Thank you Midoriko ok lets go before they come to get me."

And with that she went back in my body and I could feel her there and I liked it. I liked the feeling that I was not alone and that there was someone there for me.

~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~

"Wow lady Kagome you have been though all that and we had no clue we are so sorry about this."

I smiled at Miroku.

"no this is how I wanted it you and Sango just got the life you wanted and I was not going to mess it up but I still did and Sesshoumaru I should have never involved you and Rin."

Sesshoumaru walked up to me and pulled me in to a hug and started purring to try to calm me and it worked.

"This Sesshoumaru put him and Rin in this because This Sesshoumaru's beast has told this Sesshoumaru he wants you as a mate and this Sesshoumaru has been planning to talk to you about this so here it is will you give this Sesshoumaru permission to court you and see if you want to be my mate."

I was in shock that I was just looking that was when I hear Midoriko.

"_**young one I would take that if I was you he is was best for the road that you are on and he would proteck you from InuYasha and Kikyo and it is just courting if you don't want to mate him in the end you may so nothing to lose."**_

"_Your right Midoriko he is the best I could ever ask for and more."_

I looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled up at him.

"Sesshoumaru I …"

Thanks for reading please leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

Love 

Last time

"_no this is how I wanted it you and Sango just got the life you wanted and I was not going to mess it up but I still did and Sesshoumaru I should have never involved you and Rin."_

_Sesshoumaru walked up to me and pulled me in to a hug and started purring to try to calm me and it worked._

"_This Sesshoumaru put him and Rin in this because This Sesshoumaru's beast has told this Sesshoumaru he wants you as a mate and this Sesshoumaru has been planning to talk to you about this so here it is will you give this Sesshoumaru permission to court you and see if you want to be my mate."_

_I was in shock that I was just looking that was when I hear Midoriko._

"_**young one I would take that if I was you he is was best for the road that you are on and he would proteck you from InuYasha and Kikyo and it is just courting if you don't want to mate him in the end you may so nothing to lose."**_

"_Your right Midoriko he is the best I could ever ask for and more."_

_I looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled up at him._

"_Sesshoumaru I …"_

Now

"Before I say anything I want you all to see the real me ok"

I looked around to all my friends and protectors then I looked up at Sesshoumaru. He seemed to be waiting for the real me and not the old me so I took a shake breath and step away from him that is when I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked over to see that the hand was Hakudoshis and he had a soft smile on his face.

Then Kagure and Kanna can up to me with smiles of there own on.

"Don't worry so much Kags they will love just like we do and if not I say fuck them and they can be in the same place as Inu-trasha and the clay bitch that he loves so much!"

And I knew the Kagure meant every thing she said and would in deed put the person that did not like the me now in with _THEM_ and that made me feel a lot better.

So with a nod I closed my eyes and heard Midoriko's kind and caring voice.

"_**So it's time little one to show your true beauty to the ones you love I am proud of you. Now let's get this over with InuYasha and Kikyo will be here soon and you will need them."**_

"_Ok let's get this show on the road and Midoriko…thanks for everything I don't know what I would do without you."_

A smile came to me and I felt the warmth over take me and I knew that I was changing too the self I have come to know as the real me and how much I have wished that I could be the me I liked and not the one that the others knew the one that was weak and small. This form was no longer me I was strong and powerful and that is the one that I wanted to show them. Now I could and they knew everything about me.

**Sesshy POV**

As she backed up from me I felt my beast stir and wimpier at the loss of her in my arms but we both wanted to see the true form of are mate-to-be and I knew that we both would still put a clam to her no matter how much she changed on the out side because she was everything we wanted on the inside the fact that she was beautiful was the plus to it.

Then she started to glow a soft blue that got brighter and brighter till even I had to look away but when I looked back she had changed for the better I mean she was beautiful before but now she was a goddess. Her raven heir was now midnight black and fell down past her ass, she had always had a nice body but it always was of the young and now she was full and had the body of a woman with lips full and lush. But her eyes is was I loved about her the most they went from the big brown filled with innocent and naïve now was I sapphire blue with silver strips that made her look more like the goddess I would treat her as. Her height had improved as well she had been on the short side but now she could put the best demoness to shame and the more I looked at the goddess in front of me the more my beast wanted her and we both knew we would have her at all cast.

"_**Mate beautiful, She has to say yes to us me want her, don't**__**let mate go for there will be no one I will have but her."**_

"_This sesshoumaru have no intention of letting her go beast for this Sesshoumaru will have no other then her and if the half-breed brother of mine tries anything I will kill him and that pot of his."_

"_**Me like that master me like that a lot…but can I keep pot as a chew toy please!!"**_

"_Maybe you have been good and she is good for nothing else but to intertain half-breeds"_

A smirk came to my face as my beast did a happy dance in the back of my head when I felt a hand on my face I looked down and saw Kagome she had those blue eyes on me and for once in my long life I was at a lost for words all I could do was star in her eyes till I saw tears in them.

"_**Mate sad made mate happy me no like seeing mate sad. Help mate now or I will!!"**_

But before I could she took her hand away from me and that was it my beast took over and I let him for I was at a lost.

"**Mate no sad be happy please mate no sad. I no like mate sad"**

**End Sessy POV**

I look at Sesshoumau and saw that his eyes were red and that his demon had took over and I did not know why he would be so worry about me to take over Sesshoumaru I the first place.

"_**It's because they both think as you as there mate the courting is for you to get to know the real him and what he is really like. But if the beast is out when you start to cry because you feel that he did not like you. Look at him Sesshoumaru let his beast take over so he could help you."**_

"I'm ok Sesshoumaru look see I'm fine I was just scared that you would not like the true me and I see I was wrong."

"**Mate ok then mate no sad no more and will be my mete."**

I smiled up at him and nodded, I saw that the red in his eyes going back to gold.

"But could the courting still go on I want to get to know you more and the same for you because I have changed a lot for the little naïve girl I was when I first came here."

"Yes this Sesshoumaru would still court you if you want it Kagome"

I looked up to him and smiled.

"Sesshoumaru I would love to have you court me to be your mate and the Lady of the West."

Sesshoumaru then grabbed me and kissed me with the most passion have ever felt from one person and for the first time in a long time this all felt right and that I was safe.

Thanks for reading please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Week Anymore**

**Last Time**

_I look at Sesshoumau and saw that his eyes were red and that his demon had took over and I did not know why he would be so worry about me to take over Sesshoumaru I the first place._

"_**It's because they both think as you as there mate the courting is for you to get to know the real him and what he is really like. But if the beast is out when you start to cry because you feel that he did not like you. Look at him Sesshoumaru let his beast take over so he could help you."**_

"_I'm ok Sesshoumaru look see I'm fine I was just scared that you would not like the true me and I see I was wrong."_

"_**Mate ok then mate no sad no more and will be my mete."**_

_I smiled up at him and nodded, I saw that the red in his eyes going back to gold._

"_But could the courting still go on I want to get to know you more and the same for you because I have changed a lot for the little naïve girl I was when I first came here."_

"_Yes this Sesshoumaru would still court you if you want it Kagome"_

_I looked up to him and smiled._

"_Sesshoumaru I would love to have you court me to be your mate and the Lady of the West."_

_Sesshoumaru then grabbed me and kissed me with the most passion have ever felt from one person and for the first time in a long time this all felt right and that I was safe._

Now

Wow Seeshoumaru was kissing me and man it was like nothing I have ever felt before I mean I have kissed InuYasha and he was no were as good as Sesshoumaru is. Just as I thought that I heard a growl and I found myself behind Sesshoumaru as he growled back I looked around him and saw the two people that I could have gone the rest of my life not seeing. There in front of us was InuYasha and Kikyo and for some reason InuYasha was pissed.

"_**Well you did kick him to the curb and showed that you was the better female so now he knew that his is stuck with the second best and now that he is looking at the real you I think he wants to kill himself."**_ Midoriko said

I could do nothing but laugh at that.

"_Well Midoriko I don't even know if he knows it's me remember I never showed him the true me." I told her _

"_**True young one let us see if he knows it's you because I see that he does not know by your smell."**__ She told me_

I found that to be a very good ideal so I was just about to speak when he beat me too it.

"Oi. Sango were is Kagome I know she's here I fallowed her sent here and I know you helped her you basted. Why don't you stay out of my business?"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy or something I mean I was right in front of him and he did not know it I see that I have showed my true self but my sent has not changed one bet I guess his nose has spent too much time with the small of graveyard dirt and bones that it can't small nothing other then it.

So Sango spoke up it a tone that could freeze hell.

"What the hell are you talking about InuYasha she's right in front of you man I knew you was dumb but come on even you can't be that thick."

We all have to cover up are laughter for both the look on there faces and of what she said then InuYasha really done it.

"What are you talking about Sango Kagome's not here I would have seen her."

Ok now that did us in I was on the ground rolling that's when he looked at me and I almost see the light bulb come on and it made it the more funnier. It hit Kikyo about the same time to and she had a look of shock on her face no doubt feeling the power that came off me.

"That's Kagome the bitch I saw kissing Sesshoumaru no way she would never go for him. And like she still loves me so the wench there is too powerful to be Kagome."

That stopped everyone from laughing and put them in fight mode but before anyone could even come to talk to the thing we all called are friend Sesshoumaru spoke first as for me I was ready to kill the half-breed.

"Welp you will speak that way to her ever she is the Skikon Miko and further Lady of the West and I will not have a half-breed like you downgrading her or I will cut that tough of your out for good." Sesshoumaru told him with a look that could scare the devil himself.

I looked up to him and smiled bright and full of love and that is how InuYasha knew that it was I because that smile was his at one point.

InuYasha took a step to me and opened his arms to me I looked at him like he was crazy and when he took another step to me I had Kagrua and Hakudoushi was right at my said and Sesshoumaru was right back in front of my and I was a little angry.

"Guy's I'm not that week little girl that he thinks I am and I have not been in a long time on please move your asses or I will." I told them with a very hard look.

They all sighed and moved so now I was looking a InuYasha and he had a smile on his face that I wanted really bad to smack off his face and to make thing worse he opened his arms like I was really going to run right in to them or something and just the thought of being in anyone's arms but Sesshoumaru made me sick so I backed up into Sesshoumaru's chest and he put his arms arm around me and I felt safe and loved.

"What the hell Kagome I came here for you now were leaving and once we get back I will be making your wish come true so lets go." He said in anger

I razed my eyebrow at him.

"And what would that wish be In-uY-as-ha because I didn't know you knew any of my wishes or wants." I asked him in a bored voice but he just kept smiling.

And at this point I was out of Sesshoumaru's arms and looking hard at him.

"Well I'm going to take you a my mate and you will have my kids." He told me in a matter-of-fact voice.

But as for me I was pissed that he would even think I would let him touch me or have his kids I was so made I was seeing red and I knew my eyes were silver and I let a little of my power out but the next thing he said did it.

"But you will be seconded to Kikyo you will do as she says and submit to her." He told me like it was nothing.

Ok that was it I lunged at him but was caught I'm mid air I was trying everything to get to him but the person that had me was holding me pretty tight so I settled with screaming at him with my power on high to let him know if I got to him he will never be able to have kids and he did get it because now he was over by Kikyo who was frozen in place with wide eyes looking at me.

Then I herd Seeshoumaru's demons voice and it was as pissed as me if not more.

"Leave here now half-breed and never come to mate ever. Me will no let Mate go never I kill first." He said and man the voice was scaring me but then something hit me I was gone from the village for almost 2 days…o no!

"InuYasha what did you do to Kaede I swear if anything happen to her…." Kikyo cut me off.

"My sister is fine she was just subdue so I could get InuYasha out of there." She said in a dead voice but I could see she was anything but.

I looked at InuYasha and I could not help that I wanted to through up every time I did.

"InuYasha I think you lose your damn mind to think I would even think about letting you touch me after you had that but to think I would have your kids ha and then I would take a back seat to her now I know you really have no brains." Every work that came out for my mouth was dripping with venom.

And with that InuYasha lunged at me but…


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to: **

**Esha Napoleon****, ****VickyCu****, ****KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun****, **Megan Consoer, DeAdEye142

**For reading my story and reviewing and I am looking for a bate to help me if you are interest please tall me thanks and now to the story**

**Just because we was once friends**

**Last Time**

And at this point I was out of Sesshoumaru's arms and looking hard at him.

"Well I'm going to take you a my mate and you will have my kids." He told me in a matter-of-fact voice.

But as for me I was pissed that he would even think I would let him touch me or have his kids I was so made I was seeing red and I knew my eyes were silver and I let a little of my power out but the next thing he said did it.

"But you will be seconded to Kikyo you will do as she says and submit to her." He told me like it was nothing.

Ok that was it I lunged at him but was caught I'm mid air I was trying everything to get to him but the person that had me was holding me pretty tight so I settled with screaming at him with my power on high to let him know if I got to him he will never be able to have kids and he did get it because now he was over by Kikyo who was frozen in place with wide eyes looking at me.

Then I herd Seeshoumaru's demons voice and it was as pissed as me if not more.

"Leave here now half-breed and never come to mate ever. Me will no let Mate go never I kill first." He said and man the voice was scaring me but then something hit me I was gone from the village for almost 2 days…o no!

"InuYasha what did you do to Kaede I swear if anything happen to her…." Kikyo cut me off.

"My sister is fine she was just subdue so I could get InuYasha out of there." She said in a dead voice but I could see she was anything but.

I looked at InuYasha and I could not help that I wanted to through up every time I did.

"InuYasha I think you lose your damn mind to think I would even think about letting you touch me after you had that but to think I would have your kids ha and then I would take a back seat to her now I know you really have no brains." Every work that came out for my mouth was dripping with venom.

And with that InuYasha lunged at me but…

Now

**Sesshy POV**

The only thing I saw was my half brother trying to attack my mate to be and the world went red I was in kill mode and now I will show the half-breed that I was not fighting him are other times but showing him things that he need to know but now I will kill him for this.

Before he got any were near her I hit him head on and that sent him flying to the other side of the clearing.

When I looked back I saw Kagrua and Hakudoushi along with her other friends so I turned to take care on InuYasha. He was just getting up from the ground.

"This Sesshoumaru does not know what was going through your head InuYasha but do you think I would let you put a hand on my mate-to-be."

"_**Kill half-breed for trying to hurt mate I no like that he even tried kill now please!"**_ my beast bagged me and I was all for it till I heard my angle speak.

"I have no clue what's up with you InuYasha but you and the clay whore that you call a mate need to get out of my life and go to hell for all I care because this is the last time I will look the other way because we was once friends and if that ever meant anything to you leave now before I let Sesshoumaru have his way and kill you for no matter what you was one of my best friends." Her voice was soft at the end of that and I could see that she was sad at the thought of killing him.

"But Kagome I love you too why can't you see that was come with me it would be better with the three of us…" He was cut off by a now pissed Kagome.

"No I will not take second to the clay bitch when in the power placing she is not even in my league I am the better female and everyone knows it why would I take lower then what I am and then I would have to watch my back all the time for she is after my soul and I mean _**MY**_ soul."

She moved up to me and took my hand on to hers then she did something that would never be undone she stepped in front of me was offered me her neck and to a Inu she was giving her self to me submitting to me as her alpha and that turned me on to no end.

I put my face down to her offered neck and started to nuzzle it with love and care. My beast was purring with happiness and she was right she was out of InuYasha's league he was no were near the power she held so unworthy to put a clam to her.

The next thing that happen was the clay pots undoing…

**Sesshy POV Ends**

As I show InuYasha that I would never and I mean never think of him as a possible mate I felt one of Kikyo's arrow coming to us I had just enough time to push Seeshoumaru out of the way before the arrow hit me as it went thought my shoulder a blood chilling scream came from my lips.

Before I hit the ground I was in Sesshoumaru's arms and he tried to not move me to much but what shocked us was that all of a sudden we heard InuYasha yelling at Kikyo for shooting me with her arrow and Kikyo said she was aiming for Sesshoumaru witch pissed me off even more then being blindsided so I leafed my hand that had been holding my shoulder and there was a disk that formed there like a inc. your two from my hand.

"InuYasha get back from her of sheared the same fate as her but don't be scared for her I will not kill her I'll just show her what happens when you mess with this and people I love."

And InuYasha did as I said and got away from her and the look on her face was priceless and I got up out of Sesshoumaru's arms and took a step in Kikyo's derision and held up the disk witch was a blue color and with the flick of my wrist it flue at her with grate speed she only just missed being hit by it and I did not want the fun to end so fast so I slowed it down a little and it went on for a little bet.

Everyone knew I was playing with her and some was happy I was having fun for the first time in awhile. Well we all knew who was not happy that I was having fun but no one cared about them and let me play. But I was getting board so I ended it before Kikyo knew what happen she had a big gash on her shoulder like me and with that I went back to Sesshoumaru as InuYasha ran to Kikyo's side.

"Sessh could you pull the arrow out please it hurts a lot right now and I can't heal till it's out."

I had tears in my eyes because it did hurt like a bitch. Sesshoumaru nodded and came over to me and took me into his lap as we sat down he started to nuzzle my neck and purr but I did not know why I was not upset or mad.

"_**He's calming your body down so it will hurt less when he pulls the arrow out of your shoulder and don't be surprise if he starts to lick the wound ok."**_ Midoriko told me and I knew why Inu's licked the wounds so I would not freak out I think.

"_Ok thinks for the heads up I don't know what I would do with out you. You know that you're like the mother I will never see again for 500 years but I would never take it back."_

I felt Midoriko's pride sore as I said that she was just like a mother and I was her child and I was just fine with that I loved her more like a mother everyday but as much as I love Midoriko I still miss mom, gram pa, and sota.

I mettle slapped myself 'Come on Kagome now is not the time to think on things like that' so I put my mind back on the task at hand and that is to get this arrow out and to get InuYasha and Kikyo to leave me alone for good.

**Sesshy POV**

As I looked at Kagome I could tell that she was deep in though and wonder if I should pull the arrow out now that she is not paying any mind to it but that could end badly for it would be a big shock and a lot of pain so I waited it was not long before she came back and looked at me.

All I saw in her beautiful blue and silver eyes was trust and love.

"Are you ready my love it will be quick I promise that."

She smiled at me and pulled me down to her and put a heated kiss on my lips before she spoke.

"I know it will and yes I'm ready for I know you will do anything to stop anything from hurting me…so come on and lets get this over with ok."

She smiled up at me and I nodded. I put my hand on the top of the arrow (that's the end that is stuck in her shoulder kk) and the other hand around her waist to keep her as still as I could.

Then I bent down and kissed her passionately and once she was more into the kiss I pulled the arrow out. She broke the kiss to let a pricing scream out then her body started shaken with the pain I did the only thing I new I moved her shirt and started licking the wound and willing it to stop hurting and heal and after about a half-hour it did.

I was about to say something to her when she was ripped out of my arms and that pissed me off to the point that I did not need my beast for red eyes and demon treats to start coming to me as I looked up I saw…

**Thank for reading and please review.**

**Who was it that was stupid enough to take Kagome out of his arm…. we will see next time on Lovers Fate!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome Gets Her Soul Back

**Thanks to: **

**Esha Napoleon, VickyCu, KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, Megan Consoer, DeAdEye142, and ****Yumi Keeler**

**For reading my story and reviewing thanks ****I'm still looking for a beta so if you would like the job let me and now to the story!!**

**Last Time**

_**Sesshy POV**_

_As I looked at Kagome I could tell that she was deep in though and wonder if I should pull the arrow out now that she is not paying any mind to it but that could end badly for it would be a big shock and a lot of pain so I waited it was not long before she came back and looked at me._

_All I saw in her beautiful blue and silver eyes was trust and love._

"_Are you ready my love it will be quick I promise that."_

_She smiled at me and pulled me down to her and put a heated kiss on my lips before she spoke._

"_I know it will and yes I'm ready for I know you will do anything to stop anything from hurting me…so come on and lets get this over with ok."_

_She smiled up at me and I nodded. I put my hand on the top of the arrow (that's the end that is stuck in her shoulder kk) and the other hand around her waist to keep her as still as I could._

_Then I bent down and kissed her passionately and once she was more into the kiss I pulled the arrow out. She broke the kiss to let a pricing scream out then her body started shaken with the pain I did the only thing I new I moved her shirt and started licking the wound and willing it to stop hurting and heal and after about a half-hour it did._

_I was about to say something to her when she was ripped out of my arms and that pissed me off to the point that I did not need my beast for red eyes and demon treats to start coming to me as I looked up I saw…_

**Now**

I saw none other then InuYasha with Kagome in his arms and he was trying to hold on to her for she was trying to get away from in like a kid at the doctors that has to get a shout. But the tighter he held her the more fought.

"Damn it InuYasha let me the fuck go now you bastard you small really bad and that is going to make me hurl."

Everyone was laughing at that but he looked pissed and when he razed his hand to slap her but out of no were came Sango's Hiraikotsu and it was going strait at InuYasha. He had to let go of Kagome or he would have got hit.

Before he knew what happen I had Kagome right behind me and everyone else. To her right are Kagura and Sango who how has her Hiraikotsu back and ready to let to go again if InuYahsa tries anything. To her left are Hakudoushi and Miroku and Kagome had Kanna and Rin who was now awake and wrapped around Kagome like a monkey and to the back is Kohaku.

"What the hell Sango you all most hit me with that so watch were you thought that thing."

We all still could not believe that he thinks they were friends in any way man I knew the hanyou was dumb but this was sad.

"Well keep your hands off my sister and get out of here or next time I wont miss and I promise you that InuYasha. Now leave with the clay bitch of your and know your no longer welcome here."

InuYasha took a step back from the levied Taijiyo and looked at the dead miko who was just as shocked as him.

"Your friends have spoken hanyou go now or I will make you for not only have you tried to take what was not yours you tried to hit a woman if father was here he would have put you down for even thinking about doing something like that to a woman."

**Sesshy POV Ends**

I stood in the middle of my friend and mate-to-be when I felt I burning feeling go through my body and I knew I have felt this before. Then it came to me this was the same burning feeling I had when my soul was sucked out.

I was looking around to find what was doing this and that was when I saw Kikyo glowing a black like color and other souls around her when all the soundest her eyes opened and locked with mine. At that moment I felt all my strength leave me and I fell to the ground.

I heard Rin yell out and everyone's eyes were on me. Sesshoumaru was the first to my side.

"Kagome what's wrong please talk to me."

It felt like it took super strength just to speak.

"Kikyo wants the soul …trying t..to fight it."

Then I could not keep anymore I had to do something to stop her I was think when Midoriko voice came into my head and she was giving me power as she always did

"_**This works two way young one call to what is yours show her that she is nothing but clay and has no standing in the world of the living show her what a true miko is show them all."**_

"_I think that is the best thing I have heard so far today Midoriko. Let InuYasha see what he gave up for that dead thing."_

I closed my eyes and did what Midoriko told me to and called back my soul it was about five minuets I new I was glowing my blue and then there was a flash of bright blue light and Kikyo started to scream as if to wake the dead that is when I opened my eyes and locked them with hers and all of a sudden souls started to fly out of her.

I was just about to get the last ounce of my soul when InuYasha sent an attack after me but I was weak the Kanna took care of it but that let InuYasha take Kikyo away from me so I could not get the rest of my soul but I got more then I had and I well be hole again.

Then everything around me went black.

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it please review ok bye**


	8. Chapter 8 warning Lime in this chapter

**Where am I? **

**Thanks to: **

**Esha Napoleon, VickyCu, KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, Megan Consoer, DeAdEye142, Yumi Keeler, ****Stardust,** **MidnightSilverRaven****, and ****Chinese Miko****.**

**For reading my story and reviewing thanks I'm still looking for a beta so if you would like the job let me and now to the story!!**

**Last Time**

I stood in the middle of my friend and mate-to-be when I felt I burning feeling go through my body and I knew I have felt this before. Then it came to me this was the same burning feeling I had when my soul was sucked out.

I was looking around to find what was doing this and that was when I saw Kikyo glowing a black like color and other souls around her when all the soundest her eyes opened and locked with mine. At that moment I felt all my strength leave me and I fell to the ground.

I heard Rin yell out and everyone's eyes were on me. Sesshoumaru was the first to my side.

"Kagome what's wrong please talk to me."

It felt like it took super strength just to speak.

"Kikyo wants the soul …trying t..to fight it."

Then I could not keep anymore I had to do something to stop her I was think when Midoriko voice came into my head and she was giving me power as she always did

"_**This works two way young one call to what is yours show her that she is nothing but clay and has no standing in the world of the living show her what a true miko is show them all."**_

"_I think that is the best thing I have heard so far today Midoriko. Let InuYasha see what he gave up for that dead thing."_

I closed my eyes and did what Midoriko told me to and called back my soul it was about five minuets I new I was glowing my blue and then there was a flash of bright blue light and Kikyo started to scream as if to wake the dead that is when I opened my eyes and locked them with hers and all of a sudden souls started to fly out of her.

I was just about to get the last ounce of my soul when InuYasha sent an attack after me but it was weak so Kanna took care of it but that let InuYasha take Kikyo away from me so I could not get the rest of my soul but I got more then I had and I well be hole again.

Then everything around me went black.

Now

I heard people speaking around me but I did not hear what they was saying and when I tried to open my eyes to find that they did not want to open it was like they was glued shout but after a time I was able to open my eyes and the first thing I knew was that I was not in Sango's hut but in a big and beautiful room.

I sat up and looked around the room and it was like I was in a dream so I pinched myself to make sure I was awake and sure enough I was.

The room was a light blue with silver and black, there was a set of doors that led to a balcony overlooking the garden and the motions that faced my room, there was a big walk-in closet and a dressing place there was another door but I did not a clue were it went and me being me I just had to know were it went.

So I got out of the big bed I was in and saw it had blue covers with blue, silver, and black pillows.

I went to the door and opened it I looked in and saw no one so I went in and it was a hot spring. It was beautiful it went deep and seems that there was another out side because there was a waterfall to it as I got closer to it the water was clear but it was a dark blue.

I was looking around when something grab my lag I went to scream but was cut off.

"I would not do the love if you don't want the hole fortress to come in here."

I looked down and there in the water was Sesshoumaru with water running down his well put together chest and into the water again when I looked back up to Sesshoumaru her had a smile on that god like face of him then he raised that eye brow and put a smug grin on his lips.

"Like want you see or are looking for something Kagome."

I turned at less ten shades of red and turned away saying 'sorry' as I went to move away Sesshoumaru moved to stop me.

"Now love no need to be like that if we are to be mated you will have to learn to see me like this and so much more."

"OOK this is so not helping with seeing you like this…. and yes I like what I see very much Sesshoumaru."

"_**Get in with him show him that you can handle yourself and him as well you're a woman Kagome and a powerful one at that I know you can handle him."**_ Midoriko told me and knew she was right.

It was like my body was moving on it's own as I looked right in his eyes and started to undress. Sesshoumaru eyes got big when the sleeping yukata fell to the floor and I walked to the edge of the hot springs and slid in the springs with a shocked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshy POV

As I watch Kagome undress and come over to the edge of the hot spring and slid in and as she did I felt my dick come alive and my beast howl in need. It took everything I had not to take her right there.

Warning lime ok not lemon well not yet

"_**Now need mate now please take me want mate now."**_ My beast howled as she came over to me she stopped about an arm linked away from me and smiled like she is not killing me with her body.

"Hey you ok if you want me to get out if I was to forward ok I don't wait to make you…umm unfulfilled ok."

She went to get out but I was right there and put my arm around her as I started nuzzling her neck as I whispered.

"You think I would let you go now that I got o no love I my not be able to mate you yet but I can play."

I started to kiss up her neck and along her jaw line then I took her lips in an earth-shaking kiss as my hands went up and down the body of my goddess and when she moaned I almost came undone. I moved my lips to let her breathe and moved back to her neck were I licked and nipped al the way to the breast that would one day feed my pups.

I started t suck on the pink nipple of her left breast and my right hand took care of the other and that made her moan louder as her hands moved in my heir and she moved closer to me.

I let my left hand move down her stomach and went around then I placed it on her hip.

As I moved to her other breast and now had my left hand on her other breast I sucked hard and pinched her other nipple and that had her crying out my name and holding on to me harder I moved my hand to her lower lips and played with them.

Then I let go of her nipple with a pop and picked her up as I moved to the edge of the springs as I lay her there I moved my hand to her lips and found her pearl and pinched it Kagome cried out and moaned at the same time I smiled and told myself to remember that. Then I replaced my fingers with my mouth as I started to suck on her pearl.

I found her entrance and plunged a finger in and she was so tight and the way she wrapped around my finger I wanted nothing more then to replace my finger with my cock and fuck the hell out of her but that would come later.

"Umm Sessh….more pl..please. O Kamas please."

I put another finger in her and started to move fasters faster and deeper and I could feel that she was close and I put another finger and trusted faster and when I nipped the little bud she was pushed over the edge and I removed my fingers and put my mouth there and sucked and licked her clean.

I looked up at my mate-to-be and seeing her right after she came got me painfully hard and it was like she knew because she sat up and moved so I was out of the water and not long after she was there with me as she came over to me she did something no one ever would even try.

Kagome took my dick in her hands and started to pump long and slow.

End Sesshy POV

I took Sesshoumaru's huge cock in my hands I mean he had to be 11 or 12 inches and he thinks that thing is going to fit in me….hahaha now I have heard it all but as I start to pump him and made like a purring sound and I got on my knees and took the head of his dick in my mouth and I heard him groaned in pleasure and that made me work even harder.

I felt his hand move to my heir and he took a handful and pushed me to him more I did as he wanted and took almost all of him in and what I could not I worked with my hands as I moved faster and sucked harder he made moans and groans as I worked.

After some time in working him I felt him stiffing and his grip on my heir tighten he came with saying my name. I sucked him clean and swallowed his seed down and he tasted good as I let his soft member from my mouth.

Before I knew it Sesshoumaru had me up in his arm and in a heated kiss witch I returned happily when he let me go we stood there in each other's arm till he spoke.

"Love we need to get ready for I have gust coming to my home and seeing as you are feeling better I would like to have my mate-to-be with me ok."

I smiled at him and put my arms around his neck

"Well what are we waiting for lover let me go get dress and you meet me at my door then we will go and meet the others and then our gests ok."

He smiled at me and nodded he then lowered his head and kissed me one more time before we went back to our rooms to dress I found a kimono that was a deep blue that had some light purple and a little pink so put it on and did my heir in a up do with a pendent holding it together I just got my shoes on when I hear a knock a my door I smiled and went and open the door to see Sesshoumaru there with no armor on just his swords he smiled at me and took my hand as we walked to meet everyone.

But went we got there a female cat demon was attacking Sango and she was unarmed I let go of Sesshoumarus arm and disappeared from is side only to repaired in front on the cat demon that was attacking my friend when she stopped just one or two inches from me a what was to be a glare but she filed at it.

So I gave her one of my own and was pleased to see she moved away from me I also made my loving and caring voice cold as ice.

"Why are you attacking my sister cat….speak now."

"Who are you to say that to me. You are nothing other then a human and not even in my league so I don't have to tell you anything."

I was about to tear her apart when I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Sesshoumaru at my side and was not looking happy with the cat in font of us as I looked back at the cat I saw that she was trying to flaunt her tell at Sesshoumaru and that made me even madder.

Sesshoumaru saw this and a look of disgust played in his eyes but he looked to the man and the woman a little back and I was a smile come to him face as he moved around the woman and to the demons in the back I did not know that he was still holding me till I was pulled forward and it got a sequel out of me the two demons smiled at me and I did the same.

"Ah man old friend how have you been I got your letter so were is the lucky woman that is to be you mate."

When he said that the cat demon hissed I looked back at her and a smark came to my lips but before igot to say anything Sesshoumaru did.

"Shes right here…Ray, Sin this is my mate-to-be Kagome gardon of the Shikon no Tama

and now Lady of the West."

That is when all hell broke lose(man it's seems to do that a lot lol)

**Thanks for reading please review and tell me how I did this was my first lime ok well till next time **


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome Kicks Kitty Cats Ass

**Thanks to: **

**Esha Napoleon, VickyCu, KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, Megan Consoer, DeAdEye142, Yumi Keeler, Stardust,** **MidnightSilverRaven, Chinese Miko,**

**For reading my story and reviewing thanks I'm still looking for a beta so if you would like the job let me and now to the story!!**

**Last Time**

He smiled at me and nodded he then lowered his head and kissed me one more time before we went back to our rooms to dress I found a kimono that was a deep blue that had some light purple and a little pink so put it on and did my heir in a up do with a pendent holding it together I just got my shoes on when I hear a knock a my door I smiled and went and open the door to see Sesshoumaru there with no armor on just his swords he smiled at me and took my hand as we walked to meet everyone.

But went we got there a female cat demon was attacking Sango and she was unarmed I let go of Sesshoumarus arm and disappeared from is side only to repaired in front on the cat demon that was attacking my friend when she stopped just one or two inches from me a what was to be a glare but she filed at it.

So I gave her one of my own and was pleased to see she moved away from me I also made my loving and caring voice cold as ice.

"Why are you attacking my sister cat….speak now."

"Who are you to say that to me. You are nothing other then a human and not even in my league so I don't have to tell you anything."

I was about to tear her apart when I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Sesshoumaru at my side and was not looking happy with the cat in font of us as I looked back at the cat I saw that she was trying to flaunt her tell at Sesshoumaru and that made me even madder.

Sesshoumaru saw this and a look of disgust played in his eyes but he looked to the man and the woman a little back and I was a smile come to him face as he moved around the woman and to the demons in the back I did not know that he was still holding me till I was pulled forward and it got a sequel out of me the two demons smiled at me and I did the same.

"Ah man old friend how have you been I got your letter so were is the lucky woman that is to be you mate."

When he said that the cat demon hissed I looked back at her and a smirk came to my lips but before i got to say anything Sesshoumaru did.

"She's right here…Ray, Sin this is my mate-to-be Kagome gardeon of the Shikon no Tama and now Lady of the West."

That is when all hell broke lose (man it's seems to do that a lot lol)

Now

I saw the two demons eyes go wide just before I felt some one hit me from behind but I got myself right and turned to see it was that fuckin' cat that was flipping her ass around to get Sesshoumaru eye and I smiled at my good luck now I could kick the shit out of her for two reasons yay me.

As I look around the beautiful room I couldn't trash it when I beat the hell out of the cat before me.

"Well cat if you want to fight we will do it out side for this room is to beautiful to have your blood everywhere so after you."

I just made her madder and I smiled knowing it as she pushed pass me she and went out side like I said I was not to far behind her and everyone in the place was there as well.

As we was about to fight the cunt ran over to Sesshoumaru and placed a kiss on his chick before he could do anything about and had the never to say.

"After I kill this woman you will be mine and I will be your lady like it should be ok Sessy baby."

Midoriko was just as pissed as me she was telling me to do a lot of really….well lets just say unpleasant thing ok but at this point I was going to do it how dear she say that to him and touch him let alone kiss him she was going down.

I did not wait for her to turn around I was right behind her when I grabbed her hand and through her away from what was **Mine**.

"How dear you touch him and you think you can kill me hahahaha." I laugh the cold and hard laugh that sent a shiver down all but Sesshoumaru, Hakudoushi, Kagura, Shippou, Rin, and Kanna spins.

But they did not shiver because they knew I would never hurt them or for Hakudoushis and Kaguras they had worse. And before she could even get up I was there right in front of her she jumped back in surprise.

"What kind of human are you no human could move that fast and fight like this."

I smirked at her as I walked right up to her then I grabbed her Kimono and pulled her to my face were I smiled a cold and hard smile that would make Sesshoumaru seem loving and she was shaking as she looked at me.

"Who ever said I was human **now**. You small of fear and you want to be Sesshoumaru's mate and Lady of the West… now that's funny as if Sesshoumaru would have someone like you is a insult to him and I should kill you for it not only that but you try to attack a gust and friend to the west, you touched what was not your to touch and hit me from behind so I ask you why should I let you live pass this day."

It was then it hit everyone that I was just playing with her before she though me weak and nothing more then a human.

Ray's POV

I knew all the stories about the protecter of the Shikon no Tama and knew she was immortal and the strongest thing alive but it would seem that my sister-in-law did not and now it could coast her, her life as I looked at my mate I saw fright and I knew she did not want to lose her sister.

I was gust about to step in when the Shikon Miko let Suzuki go we were all socked when I heard her speech her voice was soft and caring like she was trying to calm down a baby.

"I will not kill you for I see your sister would feel the lose and I do not want to see that happen to other people but you ever speak out like that again in my present or touch **My** mate-to-be and my friends I will beat the piss right out of you, you got the kitty. I am not weak or will I take being treated like I am you got me…. (when Suzuki nodded she went on) good."

And with that she walked away from her with not even a side-glance and right up to her woman that Suzuki had attacked before and asked her if she was all right then she was making he way over here I looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You chosen well Sesshoumaru she will give you strong pups and be able to keep up with your high bar I'm happy for you my friend."

End Ray's POVSesshy POV

As Kagome let the cat go and went to her friend to see if she was ok I felt a lot of pride for Kagome for I could see how much she wanted to kill the cat for her behavior and to see her let her live for the sake of Sin I could feel Sins thanks. Then I heard Ray speak.

"You chosen well Sesshoumaru she will give you strong pups and be able to keep up with your high bar I'm happy for you my friend."

I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes I think so to she is everything I could want and more she is powerful but just, beautiful yet smart, kind but strong. She helps everyone no matter who or what she loves nonstop and hates no one even my half-breed brother and everything he has done to her she still wishes for his happiness."

When I looked to my friend he and his and his mate looked shocked and awed as they looked at Kagome who was now at my side.

When she walked to them and bowed they did not know what to do. I knew she was going to say sorry for her accession to one of their own.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper and hurting your sister please don't hold it agents me it will not happen again as long as she is mindful of who she is missing with."

Sin bright her up out of her bow and gave her a hug and told her it was ok and others would have done the same but after beating her that would have killed her for what she did.

She was right if Suzuki had fought anyone other then Kagome she would be dead right now and as I looked over to her I think she knows that.

Well after that everything was slow and normal I was telling Kagome we would mate on the full moon and it was in two days and I told her that more then likely she would become puppet if his demon had anything to say about it.

But she seem to not care and was happy about it when it was time to go to bed I found Kagome in the children's room singing to them

The Black is in Japanese and the Blue is English

_**Song:**_ HEART BREAKER  
_**Artist:**_ ryo feat. Hatsune Miku  
_**Album:**_ supercell

"KIMI wo wasurarenainda"  
kinou mita eiga no WAN SHI-N  
saigo no KISU de naita  
nee kawage no nai watashi dakedo  
ichido de ii kara shitemitai  
sonna uso mitaina keiken

"I can't ever forget you…"  
It's from that one scene from the movie we watched yesterday…  
I cried during that final kiss.  
Hey, I don't have any charms, but  
I'll like to try it sometime…  
try to have such a unreal experience.

wakatteru  
HIROIN ni ha narenaindatte  
dakara onegai yume ni made arawarete konaide yo  
utsukushikute namida ga deru kara

But I understand,  
I can't be the main heroin…  
so please, don't even appear in my dreams…  
it'll be so sad that I'll cry.

furimuite sukoshi de ii no  
kimagure demo nandemo kamawanai  
kurushii  
fumidasenai ato ippo dou shitara  
oshiete HA-TO BUREIKA-

Look at me…if only for a bit,  
fickle or whatever…I don't care.  
But it's painful.  
I can't take the next step…what should I do?  
Please tell me heart breaker.

eien RU-PU ga tomaranai  
netemo sametemo ki ni naru no  
juushou …. mou teokuremitai  
nee "yume ha yume dakara iinjanai no?" da nante  
katena koto iwanaide hoshii

This eternal loop won't stop,  
asleep or awake…it bothers me…  
It's a serious illness…it seems there's nothing that can be done to cure it…  
Hey, saying "A dream is a dream so isn't it okay?"  
Please don't go and say such a thing…

wakatteru?  
watashi ga KIMI wo dore dake suki ka  
musekinin ni egao de hanashikaketari shinaide yo  
kitai shita bundake ochikomu kara

Do you understand?  
Do you understand just how much I love you?  
So please don't irresposibly smile while talking with me…  
The more expectations I make the more I fall in love.

ki ga tsuite kono omoi  
demo kowai no kirawaretara dou shiyou  
IYA da yo  
KIMI ni totte watashi ha tomodachi no mama?  
oshiete HA-TO BUREIKA-

I hope you realize my feelings,  
but I'm a bit scared you'll hate me…what should I do?  
I don't like this!  
Am I just a friend to you?  
Please tell me heart breaker!

ame no furu konna hi ni ha  
kasa wo wasureta furi wo suru kara koe wo kakete  
matteiru kara

On a rainy day like this  
I pretend I forgot my umbrella hoping you'll call out to me,  
I'll be waiting…

watashi ja dame kana  
egao de iru yo tatoe mukuwarenakutemo  
sore shika dekinai kara

Am I no good?  
I'm always smiling…but if I'm not ever gonna be compensated…  
I won't be able to even do that…

furishikiru ame no naka  
mou kore ijou matenakute  
sashita kasa ha KIMI no iro  
dou shiyou machigaeta  
kaesanakya  
mattete! HA-TO BUREIKA-

Waiting in this downpour,  
I can't wait a second longer…  
the umbrella I picked up was yours,  
what should I do…I made a mistake!  
Gotta give it back!  
Wait for me! Hear breaker!

She had a beautiful voice and the children was asleep before she was done when I looked around I saw a lot of people had stop to lesion to her sing Ray and Sin was among them they smiled at me and walked to there room it was then I heard my beast purring and asleep as well.

Kagome had got up and walked over to me with a smile light her face when she came to me I put my arms around her and nuzzled her neck taking a deep breath just to smell her sent it was vanilla, fresh rain, and white sage. I never smelt this in anyone but her and I loved it as I pulled away I took her hand and went down the hall to are rooms we stopped out side her door.

"Good night love try and get some sleep we have more gust coming tomorrow ok."

"Ok but why are all these people are coming is something going on."

I smiled at her and nodded she was just like a fox and now I know why the kit thinks of her as a mother.

"Yes love there will be a ball in honor to are mating and giving the west a hire but there will be some women like Suzuki that will fight you for the right to mate with me for they know not what you are so be ready ok."

"Ok and no one and I mean no one is going to take you away from me now that I found you and I will try to not kill any of them ok I don't want to get a war started because I killed someone important…. Well good night Sesshoumaru."

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss then told her good night and with I walked to my room for much needed sleep.

Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it please review and if you want something or need to know something let me know ok till next time !!


	10. Chapter 10

Want me dead pt.1

Ok look people I know I made so mess ups but I still have no bate so if you would like to help let me know ok I really need it thanks and I'm sorry about the wait.

Last Time

_She had a beautiful voice and the children was asleep before she was done when I looked around I saw a lot of people had stop to lesion to her sing Ray and Sin was among them they smiled at me and walked to there room it was then I heard my beast purring and asleep as well._

_Kagome had got up and walked over to me with a smile light her face when she came to me I put my arms around her and nuzzled her neck taking a deep breath just to smell her sent it was vanilla, fresh rain, and white sage. I never smelt this in anyone but her and I loved it as I pulled away I took her hand and went down the hall to are rooms we stopped out side her door._

_"Good night love try and get some sleep we have more gust coming tomorrow ok."_

_"Ok but why are all these people are coming is something going on."_

_I smiled at her and nodded she was just like a fox and now I know why the kit thinks of her as a mother._

_"Yes love there will be a ball in honor to are mating and giving the west a hire but there will be some women like Suzuki that will fight you for the right to mate with me for they know not what you are so be ready ok."_

_"Ok and no one and I mean no one is going to take you away from me now that I found you and I will try to not kill any of them ok I don't want to get a war started because I killed someone important…. Well good night Sesshoumaru."_

_I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss then told her good night and with I walked to my room for much needed sleep._

**Now**

I woke up to a knock on my door I gave a low 'come in' and looked up to see Suzuki standing there I sat up and looked at her.

She had her head down and looked like she had not slipped all night long, I got up and went to her as I put a hand on her shoulder she flinched away and I felt hurt but I knew why she did hell if I got my ass kicked and the woman that did it touched me I would have too.

Well the old me would but that's not me anymore so I put my other hand on her shoulder and gave them a soft pat, when she looked up at me I gave her a smile but that made her cry.

I wrapped my arms around her as we fell to the floor I rubber her back.

"Suzuki what is the matter if it's from the other day I'm sorry I lost my temper please stop crying I will not hurt you again ok please."

"No my lady it's not that hell if I was you I would have killed me and all you did was show me my place. I came here to say that I was sorry for everything and thank you for not killing me." I smiled at her and nodded.

I spent the morning and some of the afternoon with Sin, Suzuki, and the kids. I found out that me, Sin, and Suzuki are a lot alike and I had a lot of fun with them but as it started to get late I had to go and change in to something to greet the other lords.

I just got dressed and there was a knock on the door and when it open there stood Sesshoumaru. He smiled down at me and took my hand and started to lead me away and down the hall.

"You look lovely Kagome and I can see you have made friends with Suzuki and Sin (he chuckles) only you could make friends with someone that was trying to kill you."

I laugh at that because it was the truth almost all my friends had tried to kill me well not Miroku but he was a prev. I just looked at him and smiled.

"Huh and up have room to talk if I remember right you at one point tried to kill me and now look we are to be mates."

"Yes I see your point and the slayer did the same and now she's one of your best friends."

"Nope she's my sister and the others tried to kill me but now they protect me and I think everyone needs another chance."

I was still smiling as we entered the front hall to see Sin, Rey, and Suzuki waiting for us along with my friends and they was smiling at us then I saw the people near the door looking at the lord and lady of the south like they was crazy for talking to humans and that they was being so friendly.

When I looked to the door a smile lit my face as I saw the lord of the north.

"Kouga my friend how have you been it's been a long time. Were is Ayame and the cubs?"

Kouga run to me and took me in a big bear hug.

"K….ouga…. need…air." I got out and he smiled and let me go but as soon as I was out another arm ripped around me and I found myself ageist a warm and well shaped chest and when I looked up I came to the man I love more then anything.

I smiled at him when Kouga spoke and I looked back to him.

"She's here the pups wanted to see the spring that is not far from here they before diner and they have miss you and the pups have gotten big."

I smiled at him and told him that we would talk later. He smiled back and nodded. I walk back to Sesshoumaru I could tell that he wanted to laugh at me but the other lords were here but his eyes were light and happy I just smiled up at him and stood to his left and looked over at the lords and the people they had with them.

Sesshoumaru put his hand on my lower back and we walked to them Kouga was already standing with them and was talking to one of them. When we got to them all talking stopped and we was the center of intension and most of the looks I was getting was that of hate.

I held my head high and reminded myself that I was stronger then almost everyone here and was no longer human as Sesshoumaru as about to speak a demon spoke with a cold and hateful tone.

"So the grate Lord Sesshoumaru is just like his father when it comes to humans. Who would have seen this." As we look there came a tall demon he was tall like Sesshoumaru but he had short spiky black heir icy –blue eyes. He was belt and he wore the same outfit that Sesshou does but his was black, silver, and a darker blue. He was strong he like me or my protectors but like Ssshou is now. Because once we are together his power will move up 10X what it is now.

I was bright out or my thought when I saw a shadow in front of me. When I looked up he was right there but there was no hate in his eyes and I started to not like the eye contacted Sesshoumaru must have knew because he moved me behind him and stared a the man.

"But shes not human….well not anymore right Sesshou?"

**thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the wait please review thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lord for the Underworld and the Plan **

Thanks to all who reviewed and read:

Chinese Miko, MidnightSilverRaven, Stardust, kouga's older woman, Esha Napoleon, moonlightkissed, Tehya, kostevc96, and LadyFifi10

And sorry if I missed anyone and here's the story

**Last time**

Sesshoumaru put his hand on my lower back and we walked to them, Kouga was already standing with them and was talking to one of them. When we got to them all the talking stopped and we were at the centre of attention and most of the looks I was getting were that of hate.

I held my head high and reminded myself that I was stronger than almost everyone here and was no longer human. As Sesshoumaru was about to speak, a demon spoke with a cold and hateful tone.

"So the great Lord Sesshoumaru is just like his father when it comes to humans. Who would have seen this."

As we looked there came a tall demon, he was tall like Sesshoumaru but he had short spiky black hair and icy-blue eyes. He was well built and he wore the same outfit that Sesshoumaru did but his was black, silver, and a darker blue. He was strong but not like my protectors or me but like Sesshoumaru is now. Because once we are together

his power will intensify and be ten times stronger to what it is now.

I was bought out of my thoughts when I saw a shadow in front of me. When I looked up he was right there but there was no hate in his eyes and I started to not like the eye contacted. Sesshoumaru must have knew because he moved me behind him and stared a the man.

"But she's not human….well not anymore right Sesshou?"

**Now**

As I looked up at this man, something was not right about him. He was cold, dark, and well for the lack of better word, bad. Everything about him screamed _run_. Something changed in his blue eyes and I found myself taking a step away from him and that put a dark smile on that cold face of his.

Just then Sesshoumaru step in front of me and I was all too happy in staying behind at the moment, anything to get out of his line of sight.

"Daichi Lord of the Underworld you are right she is not human, but it would not matter if she was and all of you know who she is and if you think of hurting her I will kill any and all who would."

He was looking at the man now we knew as Daichi, who did not seem happy to me. Then Sesshoumaru took my hand and lead me around the man to the other Lord that was talking with Kouga, as we came closer they stopped talking and looked at us. Kouga gave me a big smile and the others bowed to Sesshoumaru.

There were some women that looked at me like they wanted to kill me, but, I paid them no mind and looked at the Lord and Lady. They was a nice looking pair. The man looked aged but still young. He looked wise and cool headed. He was taller than Sesshoumaru, with hair that was like fire and it came down to his mid back. His eyes were a bright green, so bright that they seemed to glow.

Sesshoumaru pulled me to them and pointed to the man.

"Lord Akira of the South and his Lady Kasumi, this is Lady Kagome the Shikon Miko and the one that made the killing blow to Naraku."

It was the Lady that came to me, she was very beautiful,. She was about Sango's height with hair that went to her ankles and it was blue with white and red streaks through it. Her eyes were silver and soft. She was small for her height. She walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. I was stunned but I got my arm up to give her a hug back. When she pulled me back she held me at arm length looking at me up and down.

Then she smiled bigger and gave me another hug and went back to her mate. I did not know what to do but what ever she just did had to be good because everyone was smiling (all but Sesshoumaru and the other man that I can still feel burning holes my back.)

"Sorry if she caught you off guard. You see she can't speak but she can tell what a person is like. I guess it's like she can see the entire you. It helps on thing like this to see if that person is not who they seem to be."

Ok, I knew he was looking at the man that Sesshoumaru called Daichi so I got to look out for him. Like he could get to me anyway. I have my own army. Midoriko was saying the same thing.

I put on my best fake smile and walked to them. I bow to the Lord and thank him for coming and I then moved to the Lady and gave her a big hug and told her the same and that I would love to become friends with her. She smiled and returned my hug nodding.

After that we heard a loud squeal and I was tackled by little furry kids. I was laughing as they all started talking at the same time.

"Hey, Aunty, need to breath. Kouga get your hell spans."

But he was laughing too hard. Then a voice came to save me and the kids moved fast and all hid behind Kouga who had stopped laughing.

"Kouga how could let our kids act like that? I mean you let them act like that in front of the other Lords, what kind of father are you for gods sake?"

I got up with some help and went to save Kouga from being kicked in the balls and being not able to have other kids. I knew how to stop Ayame from going into killing mode. I went up behind her and once I wrapped my arms around her, she stopped talking and looked over her shoulder. I put my head on said shoulder with a pout.

"What no hi or anything Ayame? I'm hurt really."

Everyone saw her anger just melt away and she turned to me and gave me and Kouga a bear hug.

"Aww, sorry Kagome how have you been? I have missed you so much .The cave is not the same without you."

"Ayame…I…need to….breath."

She let me go with a sheepish look and I smiled at her and grabbed her hand and pulled her to Sesshoumaru. When we got there, she gave a low bow to the Lords there. All the Lords were now in a group and talking. There was Ray, Lord of the East with his mate, Lady Sin, Lord Kouga of the North with his mate Lady Ayame, Lord Akira of the South with his mate Lady Kasumi, and then there is Lord Daichi of the underworld and note to self do not get caught alone with that Lord and Midoriko said the same thing it's just that something was not right about him, but I put it out of mind.

"Pardon me but if you Lords do not need us can we head to the gardens for some girl talk?"

The Lords nodded for us to go ahead and we all smiled and all the Lady's went to their mates and said loving goodbyes. I did not know what to do so I went to Sesshoumaru. When he grabbed me and gave me a very deep kiss, it took all I had not to drag him to a room and have the mating before the time. We pulled away and I smiled up at him and he smiled back. Of course it was only a little smile.

He then kissed me one more time and pushed me to go so me and the other women and children with to the gardens.

**Daichi POV**

The Shikon Miko, she is every bit as beautiful as they say. Long raven-black hair, well shaped body and the power. Yes, the power that I will have no matter what or whom I have to kill to get it, and it looks like I will be killing Sesshoumaru.

An angle like her would look well beside me and under me. To have her belly full with my child. Yes, she will be mine but how to do it? Sesshoumaru is in everyway my equal and if he knows what I am trying to do before I do it, there will be a good chance that I will die, but I always get what I want and I want the Shikon Miko.


	12. Chapter 12

**Like the Sun**

**Last Time**

Everyone saw her anger just melt away and she turned to me and gave Kouga and me a bear hug.

"Aww, sorry Kagome how have you been? I have missed you so much .The cave is not the same without you."

"Ayame…I…need to…. breath."

She let me go with a sheepish look and I smiled at her and grabbed her hand and pulled her to Sesshoumaru. When we got there, she gave a low bow to the Lords there. All the Lords were now in a group and talking. There was Ray, Lord of the East with his mate, Lady Sin, Lord Kouga of the North with his mate Lady Ayame, Lord Akira of the South with his mate Lady Kasumi, and then there is Lord Daichi of the Underworld and note to self do not get caught alone with that Lord and Midoriko said the same thing it's just that something was not right about him, but I put it out of my mind.

"Pardon me but if you Lords do not need us can we head to the gardens for some girl talk?"

The Lords nodded for us to go ahead and we all smiled and all the Lady's went to their mates and said loving goodbyes. I did not know what to do so I went to Sesshoumaru. When he grabbed me and gave me a very deep kiss, it took all I had not to drag him to a room and have the mating before the time for it came. We pulled away and I smiled up at him and he smiled back. Of course it was only a little smile.

He then kissed me one more time and pushed me to go with the other Ladies and the Children to the gardens.

**Daichi POV**

'_The Shikon Miko, she is every bit as beautiful as they say. Long raven-black hair, well-shaped body and the power. Yes, the power that I will have no matter what or whom I have to kill to get it, and it looks like I will be killing Sesshoumaru._

_An angel like her would look well beside me and under me. To have her belly full with my child. Yes, she will be mine but how to do it? Sesshoumaru is in everyway my equal and if he knows what I am trying to do before I do it, there will be a good chance that I will die, but I always get what I want and I want the Shikon Miko.'_

**Now**

As I lead the Ladies away from the men, the Ladies of the other parts of Japan came and sat with me and so did some of the lower ladies. We sat and talked about a lot and I found that I liked most of them and There were ones that I did not like but I gave them the respect that they gave me.

I was brought out of my mind when Lady Kasumi asked me, "So how did you meet Sesshoumaru?"

I had to hold back a laugh but I could not stop the smile from forming on my face, I replied, "Well it was not love at first sight if that is what you wanted to know. I first met Sesshoumaru when I was 15 not to long after I came here."

I paused for a short while to gather my thoughts but I quickly continued.

"You see I was the one that set his _Half_-brother, InuYasha, free and then I shattered the Shikon when I tried to get it back from a crow demon. When we met he was looking for his Father's tomb and came to InuYasha because he thought that he would know were the entry was but he did not know that the entry was in his left eye.

"When Sesshoumaru found it he went in the portal and we went after him…Well InuYasha tried to leave me behind but it did not happen. When we got there I was in awe. I have never seen anything like that before. So it turns out the whole thing was over their Fathers' sword and at the time I did not know what it was or what it could do.

"When neither InuYasha nor Sesshoumaru were able to pull the sword out, they started fighting. I went over to the sword to have a look at it and I saw what was keeping it in its place, when I heard a scream of pain and I saw InuYasha was pined down and Sesshoumaru was about to end his life. I ran to him and when I did I forgot that I still held on to the sword and it came out and everything stopped. It was like time stopped and everyone was looking at me.

"Then the next thing I know was that Sesshoumaru was right in front on me and he was pleased that I was able to pull the sword out. He asked what I was and when I did not answer him he attacked me with his poison claws. If it was not for the sword, we would have never got to know each other and I would still be with the half wit InuYasha."

I knew that my voice was dripping with venom every time I said his name and everyone could tell and by the look on their faces, they wanted to ask but did not want to be nosy.

So I smiled and told them if they wanted to know why I was not too friendly to InuYasha. I told them to never think that I would be putout from them asking and that if I did not want to answer the question, I would say and ask if I could tell them on a later date and they all seemed happy with it.

"Ok so what do you want to know? Ask away, I can tell it's killing you Ladies."

Lady Sin went first. "Why do you speak with so much dislike for the half-breed? From all that I have heard, you were deeply in love with him."

I looked down with a sad look and then I looked back up at them with tears in my eyes.

"Because after everything I did and gave up for him I was not enough for him, he was still going behind my back to the clay pot Kikyo and had an affair with her, but I did not know till I walked up on them about to mate and talking about how they were going to get me to mate InuYasha so they could have pups."

There were gasps and growls at what I said but Ayame looked like she wanted to kill them, now that I look around my table they all did.

"Are you telling us that he gave up the Shikon Miko for a walking corpse and then he was going to still mate you just because he went for the dead and could not have pups with her, so he decided to get the pups from you. He then wanted to take them from you and raise them with that whore. Am I right?"

"Yep and when I told him…well lets just say that I said a lot of things that a Lady should never have coming out of their mouths. Then I kicked his ass and told the pot that the next time I saw her I would take the rest of my soul back."

Now they all looked like they have just seen a ghost, well all but Ayame and Sango. Lady Kasumi was the one to ask now.

"You don't have a whole soul? How did it happen and how are you still alive, living so long with not having a whole soul?"

"Well, it was right after we met a member of our group, Shippo, and went back to the village. We went to rest, but a witch called Urasue stole Kikyo's ashes and made a body out of them. See she was going to bring Kikyo back to find the Shikon shards but when she went to bring her back, she found that her soul was already in use, so to speak. So she kidnapped me and I was put in a bath of soul sucking herbs, but I was able to fight it off till I heard InuYasha yell Kikyo's name instead of mine and my soul was ripped from me.

"When Kikyo went to hurt InuYasha and I heard his pain filled cry I used the last of my will to call back my soul and I got most of it back, but Kikyo jumped off a cliff so I could not get all of it back and she has been trying to kill me ever since. She thinks that if she does that the soul would go back to her and she would come back to life."

"Wow, so Kagome if you and Sesshoumaru hated each other so much then how did you come to be his mate-to-be?"

Now I did laugh at that. I looked at then and smiled really big.

"Well it started with little Rin, she was in danger and Sesshoumaru couldn't come in time to save her, so I jumped in front of her to keep her safe but the same could not be said for me. You see we were taken by surprise and it was one of the times InuYasha ran off with Kikyo, so we were on our own, then out of no were Sesshoumaru came and started to fight. It was as if he had been there the whole time. Anyway, everyone had their own fight and so no one saw that Naraku was really there and not just his puppets. That is till I felt the Shikon shards. I looked to where he was and he was just about to strike Rin down, so I shot my last arrow at him to give me the time I needed to put my body in front of hers.

"I really don't know after that the next thing I know, I was in a cave and Sesshoumaru was looking at my weirdly. I later found out that I just gained his respect. I guess it moved on from there and I could tell that I was falling out of love with InuYasha and I saw him for what her really was, he was a lying, cheating, stupid, jerk, it's-all about-me-kind of _boy_ for everyone knows he's no man."

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Like the Moon**

Thanks to my bate for helping me on my story and making things better. So thanks so much to **kostevc96**

**Last Time**

_"You don't have a whole soul? How did it happen and how are you still alive, living so long with not having a whole soul?"_

_"Well, it was right after we met a member of our group, Shippo, and went back to the village. We went to rest, but a witch called Urasue stole Kikyo's ashes and made a body out of them. See, she was going to bring Kikyo back to life to find the Shikon shards but when she went to bring her back, she found that her soul was already in use, so to speak. So she kidnapped me and I was put in a bath of soul sucking herbs, but I was able to fight it off till I heard InuYasha yell Kikyo's name instead of mine and my soul was ripped from me._

_"When Kikyo went to hurt InuYasha and I heard his pain filled cry, I used the last of my will to call back my soul and I got most of it back, but Kikyo jumped off a cliff so I could not get it all and she has been trying to kill me ever since. She thinks that if she does that the soul would go back to her and she would come back to life."_

_"Wow, so Kagome if you and Sesshoumaru hated each other so much then how did you come to be his mate-to-be?"_

_Now I did laugh at that. I looked at then and smiled really big._

_"Well it started with little Rin, she was in danger and Sesshoumaru couldn't come in time to save her, so I jumped in front of her to keep her safe but the same could not be said for me. You see we were taken by surprise and it was one of the times InuYasha ran off with Kikyo, so we were on our own, then out of no were Sesshoumaru came and started to fight. It was as if he had been there the whole time. Anyway, everyone had their own fight and so no one saw that Naraku was really there and not just his puppets. That is till I felt the Shikon shards. I looked to where he was and he was just about to strike Rin down, so I shot my last arrow at him to give me the time I needed to put my body in front of hers._

_"I really don't know after that the next thing I know, I was in a cave and Sesshoumaru was looking at me weirdly. I later found out that I just gained his respect. I guess it moved on from there and I could tell that I was falling out of love with InuYasha and I saw him for what her really was, he was a lying, cheating, stupid, jerk, it's-all about-me-kind of boy for everyone knows he's no man."_

**Now**

**Sesshy POV**

As we watched the women go to the garden it was really quiet with the other Lords until the last of the women were gone and then Ray and Lord Akira cane up to me and Ray slapped me on my back. Lord Akira then said to me that I was a very lucky man. I just nodded. A very lucky man indeed.

I then told them that I had set up a room so we could talk and there was cold sake waiting for us, and with that we started to depart but as I was walking I saw that we were missing one Lord, Lord Daichi to be exact, and I knew that he must have slipped away when the other Lords were talking to me.

I growled. If he was, were I think he was I was going to kill someone. My beast was happy with that and wanted to do the killing.

**Daichi POV**

As the other lords went to the study, I went after the women, but I stayed in the shadows. When I saw the garden and how she had everything that the Ladies and there Maids could want, I was surprised that most of them were liking her and more of them were becoming fast friends with her.

As I got as close to her as I dared, I heard that she was telling the Ladies about herself and also about how she had met Lord Sesshoumaru. I was shocked. How could they have hated each other so much and be as they were now? How did they ever get to the point they were at now?

I was thankful to one of the Ladies because she asked her and she once again began explaining to then the unfortunate event that had taken place in the past. That was when I heard that she only had part of her soul and I was beyond floored. Not many people went through that and still be perfectly healthy and breathing.

I was about to reveal myself to then but unfortunately for me I felt Sesshoumaru coming this way. Obviously coming to look for me. I knew he was close so as to avoid being detected I sank back to the shadows. Sesshoumaru was going to pay for ruining his fun.

**End Daichi POV**

**Sesshy POV**

I felt him near the women. But then again when you can move through the shadows so freely you could do a lot without being seen or detected. Then again I am not just any of those low life demons, I am more powerful than them. Because of all of this I knew enough as to not trust him. He was hiding something and he wasn't about to let his guard down and place his mate in any danger. That would simply not do. I felt him move away from the women and saw him head out from the bathroom that was close by. When he came out we locked eyes until he passed by me and we broke eye contact. I went back to check on the Ladies but mostly to see if Kagome was not harmed and was alright. After I was satisfied with her well-being I turned and headed back to the study where the rest of the Ruling Lords waited for the meeting to commence.

When I stepped in to my study I saw all the Lord sitting and talking amongst each other. I joined then talked with them. Albeit I wasn't as talkative as they were I still contributed to our conversation. We discussed many things from Lands to our Mates. I really don't know how long we had stayed in the study to tall but before we all knew it Rin rushed in saying that Kagome said that dinner was ready and told then that she and the Ladies would be delighted if they all dined together.

We all gave nods at their request and Rin ran away to tell Kagome that we would join then tonight. I had to fight off an on coming smile that started to make its way to my lips. We all headed to the dining room without a word and was greeted by the site of our mate laughing and acting as if they had been friends for years. She sure worked fast. I knew she could make friends out of her worst enemies in little time but damn, this really did take me by surprise. She could make friends with so many demons that should all be her natural enemies. But then again he was a prime example that it didn't have to be that way.

**Thanks for reading please review and sorry about the wait.**


	14. A N

**Sorry I have writers block I will try and get pass it if you have any ideals please feel free to say **

**Thanks and sorry again for it (: **


End file.
